Sickening Revelations
by Animercom
Summary: When Kokichi falls ill, neither he nor Himiko thought it was much more than the stomach flu. However, the symptoms masked a far more serious condition, a condition which would be life-changing. Written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 6's Dancing/SICK prompt.


This was written for Oumeno Week 2019 Day 6's Dancing/Sick prompt. I did not write a fic for the dancing prompt because three of my previous fics, Come Find Me, Magic Mayhem, and Moment by Moment, all had scenes in which Himiko and Kokichi danced with each other. Enjoy!

* * *

Himiko sat in bed, reading a novel. Running water sounded from the adjoining bathroom. Her husband, Kokichi, was brushing his teeth. Frowning, Himiko squinted. The book's words floated and blurred on the page. Her stomach churned like she was on a boat.

Sighing, Himiko lowered her book in her lap. She looked around. Messy desk. TV and two recliner chairs. Posters of theaters they've performed in. Bookcases filled with grimoires, psychology books, and superhero comics. Kokichi's clothes strewn on the floor.

The water turned off. Yawning, Kokichi emerged from the bathroom. He scratched his stomach, beneath his purple silk pjs. He flopped onto Himiko's outstretched legs. Rested his chin on his crossed arms. Watched her.

Himiko flipped a page of her book. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked. A faint breeze brushed a tree branch against the window. Himiko huffed, "What are you doing?"

Kokichi cocked his head. "Admiring you."

"Guess I'm not so ugly after all."

"That's what I'm trying to decide. But hey! Whatcha reading?" He scowled. "Nuther one of your stupid romances, isn't it?" Kokichi swiped at the book.

Himiko jerked away. Her stomach sloshed at the motion. "Don't. You know I haven't been feeling well."

"Man, your stomach bug has been touch and go for the past, what? A few weeks now, right? Geez." Grinning, Kokichi cupped his face. "But what do those dumb books have over this handsome hunk right here?" He winked. Getting on all fours, Kokichi smirked. "I'll fulfill any fantasies you desire – Ow, ow, ow!"

Wincing, Kokichi rubbed his stomach. "Ugh, it's that stupid stomach pain again. It's so weird. It's moved. Like, the pain was around my bellybutton before, but now it's down more to the right. Prolly just indigestion. Or heartburn."

Himiko set aside her book. "From what? Salad and fish?"

Kokichi shrugged. "Then it's the stomach bug that's been going around that you caught." Himiko grunted, unconvinced. "Welp! Better call it a night before it gets any worse. Night, love." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Night, Kichi."

Kokichi slipped beneath the covers. Snuggled up against her. "Love you, my strawberry."

Himiko turned off the bedside lamp. "Love you, too." Kokichi's warmth and the comforter blanketed her in a warm cocoon as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Panting heavily, Himiko stood hunched over the toilet. Sweat beaded at her forehead. Himiko flushed the toilet, nose crinkling at the smell. She washed her hands and mouth at the sink. Head aching, Himiko exited the bathroom.

Kokichi shuffled over, rubbing his eyes. Passing her, Kokichi entered the bathroom. Closed the door. Threw up.

Groaning, Himiko banged her head back against the wall.

* * *

Himiko wrung out a wet washcloth. She laid the cloth across Kokichi's forehead. Exhaling, she trailed a finger down his pale, sweaty face. His skin was hot to the touch. Kokichi's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, getting his bearings. He was lying in the bed in their room. The TV droned on in the background. A collection of throw up bowls and uneaten meals sat on the bedside table.

"Mmm? Himi…?"

Himiko brushed back his bangs. "I'm really worried about you, Kokichi. You haven't been able to keep anything down for days. You must be dehydrated by now. And your fever is only getting worse…"

"Just a… virus…"

"This is way worse than your average stomach flu! I'm taking you to the hospital."

Kokichi's eyes drifted closed. "Mm."

Heart pounding, Himiko opened a dresser drawer. She reached for a pair of clothes.

* * *

Stomach clenching, Himiko gripped the hospital bed rail tight. The EKG beeped. The smell of cleaning alcohol stung Himiko's nose. The ER doctor had taken one glance at Kokichi, listened Himiko list his symptoms, and then admitted him on the spot.

Kokichi rotated his head towards Himiko. Voice raw, he asked, "What's… going on?"

"You don't remember?" Himiko closed her eyes briefly. _I should have brought him in sooner. I shouldn't have listened to him! _"I told the doctor everything you were feeling and they did some tests. They said they'll be back soon."

A knock on the half-open door. Himiko told them enter. A woman in her fifties entered, holding a clipboard. Her other hand was in the pocket of her scrub pants. "Mr. and Mrs. Oma?"

Himiko smiled, cheeks turning pink. She'd been married to Kokichi for nearly a year and a half but Himiko couldn't keep from smiling whenever she was called that. "Yes?"

"The results came back. It's just as I suspected. He has severe appendicitis. I'm afraid he'll need surgery performed right away. His inflamed appendix needs to be removed before it bursts."

Kokichi mumbled, "Surgery…?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but afterwards you'll recover with no foreseeable complications. You came just in time."

Himiko dipped her head, eyes downcast. "But what if I didn't bring him in? If we didn't come to the hospital at all?"

"Without treatment, appendicitis can be fatal. But don't worry. Your husband will be just fine."

* * *

Humming, Himiko wiped down the kitchen counter. Sleeves of her pink blouse rolled up, Himiko scrubbed at every stain. After throwing away the wipe, she turned around. Scanned the area. A large fridge and white cabinets occupied the corner. Blue wallpaper covered the backsplash. White lace curtains were drawn over the window above the sink. Everything sparkled.

Himiko lit a scented vanilla candle on the table. _Hopefully the smell is strong enough to mask the oven being used._ _Anything else? _"Oh!" Himiko puffed up the roses in the vase.

Footsteps sounded down the hall. Gasping, Himiko plopped into a seat. Flipped through a magazine. Yawning, Kokichi entered. He wore a white robe over pjs, having just showered. Upon seeing him, butterflies coursed through Himiko's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Himiko studied him. Not too pale. Slightly hunched stance. Even though two weeks had passed since the surgery, Kokichi still experienced some pain. "You didn't push yourself too far?

"I'm fine."

"Fine enough to do the dishes?"

Kokichi staggered forward, holding his stomach. "Ugh, I dunno about that…" Himiko chuckled. Kokichi bent over to kiss her cheek. Himiko turned, cupped his face, and kissed him slowly. The leader drew back, blinking. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Kokichi pouted. "I'm fiiiine."

Smiling, Himiko brushed a thumb across his cheek. "Yes, we'll all be okay."

Kokichi straightened, frowning. "I just wonder what caused it. I've always been as healthy as a horse, but…" He shook his head, eyes narrowed. "Who knows what the side effects the virtual reality simulation had."

Himiko nodded. In their third year, Hope's Peak entered their class against their will and prior knowledge into a killing game virtual reality simulation. Although the school was thoroughly investigated by officials, the mechanics and side effects of the simulation were still largely a mystery.

"But guess we'll never know the cause." Kokichi stretched his arms overhead. "Ahhh… How about we watch the news or a movie and then go to sleep? Have a quiet night."

"Sure, but first…" Himiko pointed to the oven. "I have a surprise for you. A get well present."

Gasping, Kokichi clutched his chest. "Oh, Himiko, you shouldn't have! But since you did, I'm expecting nothing less than a three-layered cake, strawberries dipped in chocolate fondue, and a box of truffles." Kokichi opened the oven door.

A thrill of nerves shot through Himiko. She bit her lip. Balled her fists so tightly, her nails dug into her skin.

"The heck?" Frowning, Kokichi pulled out the chocolate cake onto the stovetop. "You iced the cake and put it back in the ov…"

Himiko snuck up behind him. She read the words iced on the cake with him.

"Congrats parents!"

Blinking slowly, Kokichi pulled out a white stick-shaped device sticking out of the cake. A positive pregnancy test.

Eyes wide, Kokichi turned to her. Voice flat, he asked, "How accurate…?"

Smirking, Himiko pulled out the pregnancy testing box from a nearby drawer. Circled was "99% accurate."

Kokichi swallowed hard. Whispered, "Did you…?"

Himiko retrieved a second test from the drawer. Showed him. Positive.

Kokichi burst into tears. The leader hid his face with his hands, shaking.

Tears stinging her eyes, Himiko embraced Kokichi in a hug. He trembled in her arms. "Isn't this great? I'm pregnant! We're having a little baby!" Voice thick, Himiko faltered, "I'm a, I'm a mommy." She drew back, hands on his shoulders. "And you're a daddy."

Breathing shakily, Kokichi wiped his eyes with the heel of his hands. Tears still swam in his red eyes. "How did you…?" He swallowed. "How did you find out?"

"After you lost so much weight throwing up, I was worried about my own. I thought I would have lost some weight, too, since I've been throwing up as well, but I gained some instead. Then it hit me. So I checked." Himiko smiled broadly, cheeks and nose flushed. "And I was pregnant! I _am_ pregnant!"

"So you throwing up was morning sickness… And I had appendicitis. Nee-heehee! I guess neither of us had a stomach bug!"

"Who cares?" Himiko grabbed his hands and gave them a shake. "We're gonna be parents!" She jumped up and down. "We're having a baby! We're having a baby!"

A grin spread across Kokichi's face. He squeezed her hands. "But when? When are you due?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen a doctor obviously! But there's some method though, isn't there? To find out?" Himiko whipped her head around. "Where's my phone?"

Kokichi patted his robe down. "Mine is… it's in the bathroom!" He dashed down the hall.

Grinning ear to ear, Himiko ripped off the wall calendar. She set it on the table. _Today's March 16th so that would mean…_

"Got it!" Kokichi ran back into the kitchen, phone raised overhead. He came alongside Himiko. "Let's see… it's says here count 280 days from your last cycle."

Himiko scrolled through her phone's calendar, checking. "That'll be January 11th."

Kokichi stilled. "You sure."

"Nyeeeh… Uh huh! That's the date."

Kokichi faced her, eyes slightly narrowed. "Himiko, that's three months ago."

"So it is. Huh."

"How did you not notice?!"

Himiko jumped. "I-I don't know… I just forgot."

"We only have six months to prepare now. Six months! We gotta come up with names, buy clothes and toys, make a nursery, and tell your mom and DICE and everyone and…" Kokichi stared off into the distance, lips parted. Fresh tears welled in his eyes. He breathed, "I can't believe it…"

Laughing quietly, Himiko cupped Kokichi's face. Turned it towards her. Teary-eyed, Himiko smiled warmly. "I love you, Kichi."

Kokichi drew her close, pressing his lips to hers. Warmth coursed through Himiko. Smiling, Himiko gripped him tighter. After breaking apart, Kokichi brushed his forehead to hers. "Love you, too, my strawberry."

* * *

Man it was so hard to write a summary that didn't spoil the ending. Thanks for reading despite the summaries' lameness. See my other fic Love will be Enough about Himiko eavesdropping on Kokichi as he cares for their child after the baby is born. Will I ever do an Oumeno pregnancy fic? Who knows? Depends on if I come up with enough ideas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
